Why does this happen to me?
by EdwardCullensGirlfriend123
Summary: Bella Swan's parents get a divorce because of her fathers cheating. She is now moving away from her mother with her father and his girlfriend. She dreams of a bronze haired boy. She meets this mysterious boy at school and sparks fly. Can they be together?
1. No sparks

True love lasts.

I sat down at the table, working on my last algebra problem, and studied it very hard. How did it end up like this? My life was flipped upside down in a matter of days. Now I am getting ready to go watch my parents file for divorce and then I will move out of state with my Dad and the girl he has been seeing behind my mom's back. Of course, I knew the whole time when I caught them kissing in the car. But I kept my promise, and told no one. I sighed as I answered the last problem. 40. That's my answer.

"Bella, we are going to be late. You better hurry. Your mother always gets cranky when we are late, so get your crap together and hurry your ass down these stairs." Yelled my dad, Ryan, from the bottom of the steps. I closed my algebra 2 book with a bang and shoved it in my backpack with the rest of my school crap. I was already dressed in my nice denim skirt and a shirt with a flower print, so I slipped on my heals and headed down the stairs to meet my father and Amy, his girlfriend.

They were standing by the door as I got to the bottom, Amy waved politely and smiled. I smiled and waved back shyly, and walked over to get my keys for my car and walked past my dad and Amy. I walked out the front door of our two story house and down the path, but stopped when I got to my amazing, little, Audi Coop. I leaned on the door of my bright red car and waited for Amy and my father.

I had no problem with Amy, but she was a little young for a father with a junior in high school. My father was in his late forties but was looking young for his age. Amy was absolutely beautiful, too. She had blonde hair that flowed down her back in waves and ended about mid back. She had pretty blue eyes and was short and petite. She always had beautiful smile lighting up her face and was never in a bad mood. She was very polite to me and always gave me hugs or smiled very brightly at me when she was with me or saw me anywhere she was.

My dad met me at my car, "Now, Bells, you need to meet us at the court house around five-thirty sharp. We have to file the papers and tell them that you are going with Amy and I. Now, go get something to eat and meet us there. Bye, honey." He kissed my forehead, Amy hugged me, and then they got into my fathers big, black, SUV and pulled away towards the court house to speak with my mother before the final signing of the papers.

I got into my little Audi, and started the engine, when the radio came on, there was a little bit of Ke$ha's TiK Tok playing on the radio and I started jamming and humming along to the tune as I backed out of the driveway and onto the main road towards the hangout place.

I saw many people staring at me as I drove down the street, in a little town like this you never see to many cars like mine. This is just Alabama for crying out loud. There's nothing here to do at all except bowl and that gets old after about two times. I was driving until I found the parking lot of the diner called 'the diner'. Its pretty lame, but they have some great burgers and amazing fries. I stopped the car and stepped out into the rain and walked up to the door.

I walked up to the counter, ordered a burger and fries and sat down at a table with the number on the edge so they know who I am. My best friend Brook works here, she was my waitress every single time I came. So when I saw her bringing out my food, I wasn't surprised. She was holding the tray in one hand and my drink in the other. She sat them down then plopped down in the seat across from me, staring at me with those big green eyes.

Now, Brook Rosettes was a pretty girl, but she wasn't almost gorgeous. She had black straight hair that was about to her shoulders, the piercing green eyes, and she was medium sized and very tan. She was my absolute best friend and everything about her was friendly. She was always smiling unless her and her boyfriend, Matt, got into a fight.

"So, Bella, when are you moving away from here and away from me?" She asked, kind of tearing up. She was devastated when she found out I was moving. She cried for five hours straight, even though I wouldn't be moving until 3 months later. I shook my head at her and looked down at my plate, aimlessly swirling my fry in the ketchup then taking a bite.

"Honestly, I would say tomorrow. My dad is so anxious to get out of town and away from my mom it is almost heartbreaking. He still loves her, he just loves Amy way more than he does her now. I am pretty sure there will be another wedding soon. So I would say, tomorrow. You can come stay the night tonight and help me load everything in the car tomorrow." When I said this, the tears were stinging the corner of my eyes. I couldn't let them fall, it would make Brook more heartbroken than she already is. I felt really bad about it, I even cried when I found out I was moving away from Brook. She knows everything about me, all my deep, dark secrets and when I first kissed a guy. She is my soul best friend and it hurts to be away from someone who knows all that.

"Oh, and I will definitely be staying tonight. I will not waste my last day with my best friend forever. I love you B, you know that. Your like my sister I never had." She was letting her tears go as she wiped them away with a napkin. She sniffled once, got up and waved goodbye, saying and promising to call later and tell me if she was coming over or not. I finished my food and went to pay then ran out the door. When I turned on my car, it was twenty-five after five. I was going to be late if I didn't book it. I was talking to myself, telling myself I could get there on time.

"Come on Bella! You can do this, push the car just a bit faster." I said when the engine roared and sped down the streets faster, I smiled and passed the slower cars that would slow me down. I pulled into the parking lot of the court house, quickly turned off my Audi, grabbed my purse, stepped out and locked the car, almost sprinting up the steps in my new heals. When I walked in the front door, I saw my mom, dad, and Amy standing in a group looking very impatient and ticked off and when my father met my stare and scowled I knew I was the problem.

"Sorry I'm late. Brook was crying because I'm leaving tomorrow and I couldn't get away from her. So I was crying and you know the rest. So lets get this over with, huh?" I said as they all stared at me with glares, except Amy who was smiling at me. I crinkled my forehead in confusion and she shrugged it off.

"Your right, Bella. Lets get going so we can go home and pack your stuff for the move tomorrow." My father said, pulling me into a hug and down the hall behind my mother and Amy. We entered the room for the divorce paper finals and sat down behind a desk. When the man entered who does this stuff, he was old and graying. He had many wrinkles on his face and was wearing an old timey black suit with a normal shirt underneath. I smirked and tried to hide my giggles.

"Good evening. I believe that we are filing the divorce for Mr. Marshall and Mrs. Marshall. But she will now go by her maiden name, is that correct?" My mother nodded and the man droned on about a bunch of stuff that the parents needed to hear and I didn't. I sat there thinking about the move and about how everything is going to change tomorrow when I move to Seattle, Washington. That's Amy's home town and she wanted to move where she was close to her mom, who is now in a wheel chair and need's taken care of because Amy's father passed away about three years ago. I sighed and stood when I realized everyone else was done and was standing up to shake the hand of the balding man in the front of the room.

"Well if you are filing for divorce, who's house is the girl going to permanently live at?" The gray man asked my father, my father pointed at himself.

"She will be living with Amy and I permanently. She will visit her mother on holidays and during the summer." My father answered strongly while pulling me into his side to show his dominance. I rolled my eyes and sighed into the side of his shirt, this is going to be the longest trip in the whole universe.

After all was said and done, we walked out to the cars together, but then mom told me goodbye with a hug and a kiss and left. She didn't even bother to say goodbye to Amy or my father, what an inconsiderate person. I have never actually felt any real mother and daughter love towards me mother. She is a very cold hearted person, and normally, she doesn't care about others, just herself.

"Bells." My dad said, pulling me out of my thoughts. "You can go see Brook, Torii, and Tommy before you come home. They can all stay the night since it is your last night here. I just want them to be able to get up around four since we have to be at the airport at about five-thirty. Just call me and tell me if they are coming." He said slowly and then hugged me into his side and kissed my head. I pulled away after a minute and walked over to Amy.

"Thanks for being there for my when my own mom couldn't. I think you are going to be a great mom for me. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to call you mom when we move up there. Is that okay with you?" I asked her quietly so my dad wouldn't here. She looked down at me close to tears, "I would love for you to call me mom, Bella. That is so sweet of you, thank you." She said, then pulled me into a big, bear hug. I laughed when she spun me around and then layed me down. I waved them off and walked away towards my Cooper.

I started the keys and headed to Brooks where Torii and Tommy should be at. I got to her house very quickly, it's only about 3 miles from the court house. Brook wasn't very rich, but her house was in a beautiful subdivision and it was three floors. I walked up the porch steps and knocked, her mom answered. She waved me in.

"They are all upstairs, Tommy and Torii included. They are so sad that you are moving baby Bells." She said patting my back, Brook's mom has called me baby Bells since she first met me. I have always been petite and short for my age. I have blue/green eyes and wavy brown hair flowing down to about my shoulder blades. I am pretty pale except for the summer, like right now.

"Thanks, Stella. I will make sure to say goodbye when I leave." I trotted up the steps and down the hall to the third floor door. I heard music and laughing, so they seemed to be having fun without me. But I waved it off and opened the door and walked up the stairs. I was greeted by Tommy picking me up and spinning me around in a circle while locking me in one of his famous bear hugs. He smiled at me with a crooked smile that made all the girls at the high school swoon. All but me, Tommy was more like my beautiful brother. With his shaggy dirty blonde hair, and his piercing brown eyes that were beautiful. He was tall and well built. He has been the captain of our High School football team since he was a sophomore.

"Put me down Tommy, I will tell your sister to kick your ass!" I shouted at him while Torii, his twin sister, just laughed at us and got up to literally kick him in the butt. He surrendered and put me down while messing up my hair in the process. I growled at him and pointed to my hair that was now in a big fuzz ball on the top of my head.

"Sorry, baby Bells. I just had to mess up that gorgeous head of hair you got there honey." He said with a little puppy dog pout that was so not working. I rolled my eyes and went to sit in Brook's lap and she hugged me and looked very sad. This might be the last time that I ever see Brook when I leave here tomorrow. I smiled at her and layed down across the whole couch so no one could sit down. I laughed when the twins sat down on my stomach.

The rest of the night was spent watching movies, going downstairs to eat, and then playing truth or dare like we were in the sixth grade. I got dared to lick Tommy's foot and take off my clothes so I was only in my bra and underwear for the rest of the game. Tommy always chose truth so it was pretty easy on him. Everyone else chose truth too, it seems like I'm the only person willing to do stuff that's really stupid. When I told all of them that they could stay over, they all said yes excitedly and called there parents asking if they could. They all were aloud, so I got my phone to call my dad.

"Hello?"

"Hey, dad. I was just calling to say that Tommy, Torii and Brook are all staying the night." I told him.

"Alright, just call me when you are on your way so I can set everything up." He said into the speaker on the other end of the line.

"Sure can do pops. See you then" I said, then hung up the phone and told everyone that they needed to go home, get there stuff and meet me at my house.

"Tommy, stop at the video store and get the scariest movies you can find." I told him, he and Torii then walked out the door and down to Torii's jeep Cherokee and down the road to there house and then headed to the video store to get pee your pants movies.

"Brook, you can just pack and then ride with me since we are already at your house. I will be right here, so hurry up." I shooed her up the stairs and five minutes later she was back down the stairs. We walked out to my car, she got into the passenger seat and threw her stuff in the back. I turned on the car and got the music pumping. We sang and danced the whole way to my house. Laughing when we would miss a note or mess up on the song, we have always been this way. We pulled into my driveway and turned down the volume. I got her bag out of the back and then walked up to the front porch and through the door. My dad was sitting on the couch watching sports center and Amy was in the kitchen making something that smelled mouth watering.

"Hey mom, what are you making that smells amazing!" I said, remembering to say mom and going to put Brook's bag down on the counter, going over to the pot with the food. I lifted up the pot lid to take a peak inside, but Amy smacked my hand away.

"Not now, baby girl. It's a surprise for you and your friends since it is your last night in this house. But don't worry you have the rest of the night to hang out. This is going to be a little longer. I know it's late, but you all are going to need a big feast before bed." She said, winking at me and then turning back to the pot to stir and then added another ingredient.

Tommy and Torii arrived about fifteen minutes later, we all sat down and ate. Then we went upstairs and they watched me pack away the last of my belongings and layed out an outfit for the drive tomorrow and for the flight. I put on my pajamas and then we all went downstairs to watch a movie, Twilight. Before I knew it, I was asleep on Tommy's shoulder and I was being woke up by my parent's alarm upstairs. T hat meant it was time to go.

"uh" We all groaned in union as we got up and went to go change. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and did my makeup before I put on my clothes. When I got to the front door, everyone else was putting on there shoes and coats. Brook was already misty eyed and so was Torii, Tommy looked torn. I smiled briefly at them before I charged Brook for a hug, I was crying myself.

"Brook, I will be back on Holidays and over the summer to visit my mom. We can hang out then, I promise. You will always be my best friend, my first ever nice person I met here." I was still squeezing her, but let go so I could hug Torii. "Torii, you are an amazing friend. You are one of the best, and I couldn't have been happier that I met you and Tommy. You guys are all the best friends I could ever have. Don't forget me guys. I love you."

I walked up to Tommy and he looked away. I reached up and pulled his chin so he was looking back at me. He was crying, he was trying to hide it, but I saw straight through him. I started crying harder, so he picked me up in his famous bear hugs and then he cried into my shoulder. Hard. He was shaking from crying so hard. "Tommy, I love you so much. Remember that, you are the brother I never had. I will miss you, call me everyday and tell me about everything that happened. I want a play by play." I leaned in to kiss his cheek, but he moved to fast and made me kiss his lips. I didn't pull away, but it's not like it was a good kiss, I just didn't want him to feel bad. It was a simple kiss not passionate, but I had to pull away to breathe.

He smiled down at me when it was over, we were both breathing heavy, almost panting. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Now that's one heck of a first kiss, Bella." Then he gave me one more chaste kiss and then a hug and walked out the front door without one more glance. I turned to Brook and Torii and there mouths were wide open in shock. I was still sad, so I hugged them with a few more goodbyes and then they pulled out of the driveway and that was our goodbye.

My dad walked out of the house with Amy behind him, then they locked up the house and walked out to meet me. "You just follow us to the airport, they are going to fly our cars down within the next two weeks after we get there. I will see you in about a half hour honey." He hugged then kissed my head. Amy walked up and hugged me next.

"Love you, Sweetie." Then pulled away, I smiled up at her shyly I pulled and looked at her, "I love you, Mom." Then walked over to my car and turned on the radio. I danced the whole way there and I didn't even realized we had gotten there until I saw the big plane fly overhead. I got out of the car and kissed it goodbye for another 2 weeks. I would use the rental car that my father got me until then. I sighed as I walked into the airport and put the luggage on a cart to carry to the baggage lay away.

After about 2 hours we were on our way to our gate to get onto the plane, they should be calling for us any minute.

"Flight 122 to Seattle is now boarding. It should be taking off in about twenty minutes." The overhead loud speaker said. We started rushing and just made it in time to go through the gate, they closed behind us. We took our seats, me in the middle of my dad and Amy. Apparently they got into a fight on the way here and weren't speaking. But they would be making up soon, my dad had a soft spot in him for Amy, unlike my mother. The whole way there it was silence. No one talked. I pulled my ipod out of my bag and hit shuffle to a random song, then pulled out my book. I was kind of happy we were going to seattle, it's the closest place to my favorite story book setting. But I wasn't going to obsess.

It was 8 hours later that we landed in the airport of Seattle, there was a rental car waiting for us when we got off the plane. We got our stuff and headed to our new gated community. It was a very expensive house in an awesome neighborhood. My dad is rich and so is my mom or Amy, that's what makes me so happy about this. We pulled up to the house and I could not believe how big it was. It was 4 stories plus a basement and it looked like a castle. We were the only house around for another half mile down the street. It was light gray stone on the outside, with the circular driveway and a fountain in the middle. It looked like something off of a fairytale. I was in heaven. We had our butlers get our bags while I headed to my room.

I picked out my bedding before we moved and it was just what I wanted. Black comforter with black and white flower pillows and the walls were a purple. It made the whole room come together, and I loved it. I had a huge room with two closets and my bed was king sized. I sighed as I sat down on my comfortable bed and layed back to bring my thoughts together.

I don't know how long I was thinking when my Father yelled up and told me it was time to get to bed because I had to get up for school tomorrow. I groaned, great, my first day and probably no one will like me. I went to the bathroom to wash my face and put on my pajamas. I brushed my teeth quickly and heard my phone beep. I walked in and checked my Blackberry pearl, I had one text message from Brook and One from Tommy. I sighed and opened up Brooks message:

B,

I miss you, when will you call me? You havent told me anything about your new house and I am dying to know!

Tommy misses you, he said he just texted you. I wish you were still here Bella.

Love you, text or call soon!

love, Brook.

I texted her back telling her about everything that happened on the flight and how I have to get up early and go to school tomorrow already. I told her I missed her too and would call her later. Then I opened up Tommy's text message and was shocked when I read the whole thing, it said...:

Bella

Miss you like crazy. That kiss was insane, I was wishing that you would text or call after you got there but I am pretty sure you are already back and you are just avoiding me.

Just please text me back, the suspence is killing me. I haven't told you this yet, but I love you B.

From && much love, Tommy.

I always knew he liked me more than a friend, but never new that he loved me. This is a big bump in the road and just makes everything more complicated. I growled into my pillow and muttered, "great!" Then I layed my phone on the bed side table and turned off my lamp. I went to bed having this feeling that something was going to change tomorrow. I don't know what it was but I dreamed of a Bronze headed boy that was smiling at me with the most gorgeous crooked smile I had ever seen.

My oh my, he was amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

True love lasts.

I sat down at the table, working on my last algebra problem, and studied it very hard. How did it end up like this? My life was flipped upside down in a matter of days. Now I am getting ready to go watch my parents file for divorce and then I will move out of state with my Dad and the girl he has been seeing behind my mom's back. Of course, I knew the whole time when I caught them kissing in the car. But I kept my promise, and told no one. I sighed as I answered the last problem. 40. That's my answer.

"Bella, we are going to be late. You better hurry. Your mother always gets cranky when we are late, so get your crap together and hurry your ass down these stairs." Yelled my dad, Ryan, from the bottom of the steps. I closed my algebra 2 book with a bang and shoved it in my backpack with the rest of my school crap. I was already dressed in my nice denim skirt and a shirt with a flower print, so I slipped on my heals and headed down the stairs to meet my father and Amy, his girlfriend.

They were standing by the door as I got to the bottom, Amy waved politely and smiled. I smiled and waved back shyly, and walked over to get my keys for my car and walked past my dad and Amy. I walked out the front door of our two story house and down the path, but stopped when I got to my amazing, little, Audi Coop. I leaned on the door of my bright red car and waited for Amy and my father.

I had no problem with Amy, but she was a little young for a father with a junior in high school. My father was in his late forties but was looking young for his age. Amy was absolutely beautiful, too. She had blonde hair that flowed down her back in waves and ended about mid back. She had pretty blue eyes and was short and petite. She always had beautiful smile lighting up her face and was never in a bad mood. She was very polite to me and always gave me hugs or smiled very brightly at me when she was with me or saw me anywhere she was.

My dad met me at my car, "Now, Bells, you need to meet us at the court house around five-thirty sharp. We have to file the papers and tell them that you are going with Amy and I. Now, go get something to eat and meet us there. Bye, honey." He kissed my forehead, Amy hugged me, and then they got into my fathers big, black, SUV and pulled away towards the court house to speak with my mother before the final signing of the papers.

I got into my little Audi, and started the engine, when the radio came on, there was a little bit of Ke$ha's TiK Tok playing on the radio and I started jamming and humming along to the tune as I backed out of the driveway and onto the main road towards the hangout place.

I saw many people staring at me as I drove down the street, in a little town like this you never see to many cars like mine. This is just Alabama for crying out loud. There's nothing here to do at all except bowl and that gets old after about two times. I was driving until I found the parking lot of the diner called 'the diner'. Its pretty lame, but they have some great burgers and amazing fries. I stopped the car and stepped out into the rain and walked up to the door.

I walked up to the counter, ordered a burger and fries and sat down at a table with the number on the edge so they know who I am. My best friend Brook works here, she was my waitress every single time I came. So when I saw her bringing out my food, I wasn't surprised. She was holding the tray in one hand and my drink in the other. She sat them down then plopped down in the seat across from me, staring at me with those big green eyes.

Now, Brook Rosettes was a pretty girl, but she wasn't almost gorgeous. She had black straight hair that was about to her shoulders, the piercing green eyes, and she was medium sized and very tan. She was my absolute best friend and everything about her was friendly. She was always smiling unless her and her boyfriend, Matt, got into a fight.

"So, Bella, when are you moving away from here and away from me?" She asked, kind of tearing up. She was devastated when she found out I was moving. She cried for five hours straight, even though I wouldn't be moving until 3 months later. I shook my head at her and looked down at my plate, aimlessly swirling my fry in the ketchup then taking a bite.

"Honestly, I would say tomorrow. My dad is so anxious to get out of town and away from my mom it is almost heartbreaking. He still loves her, he just loves Amy way more than he does her now. I am pretty sure there will be another wedding soon. So I would say, tomorrow. You can come stay the night tonight and help me load everything in the car tomorrow." When I said this, the tears were stinging the corner of my eyes. I couldn't let them fall, it would make Brook more heartbroken than she already is. I felt really bad about it, I even cried when I found out I was moving away from Brook. She knows everything about me, all my deep, dark secrets and when I first kissed a guy. She is my soul best friend and it hurts to be away from someone who knows all that.

"Oh, and I will definitely be staying tonight. I will not waste my last day with my best friend forever. I love you B, you know that. Your like my sister I never had." She was letting her tears go as she wiped them away with a napkin. She sniffled once, got up and waved goodbye, saying and promising to call later and tell me if she was coming over or not. I finished my food and went to pay then ran out the door. When I turned on my car, it was twenty-five after five. I was going to be late if I didn't book it. I was talking to myself, telling myself I could get there on time.

"Come on Bella! You can do this, push the car just a bit faster." I said when the engine roared and sped down the streets faster, I smiled and passed the slower cars that would slow me down. I pulled into the parking lot of the court house, quickly turned off my Audi, grabbed my purse, stepped out and locked the car, almost sprinting up the steps in my new heals. When I walked in the front door, I saw my mom, dad, and Amy standing in a group looking very impatient and ticked off and when my father met my stare and scowled I knew I was the problem.

"Sorry I'm late. Brook was crying because I'm leaving tomorrow and I couldn't get away from her. So I was crying and you know the rest. So lets get this over with, huh?" I said as they all stared at me with glares, except Amy who was smiling at me. I crinkled my forehead in confusion and she shrugged it off.

"Your right, Bella. Lets get going so we can go home and pack your stuff for the move tomorrow." My father said, pulling me into a hug and down the hall behind my mother and Amy. We entered the room for the divorce paper finals and sat down behind a desk. When the man entered who does this stuff, he was old and graying. He had many wrinkles on his face and was wearing an old timey black suit with a normal shirt underneath. I smirked and tried to hide my giggles.

"Good evening. I believe that we are filing the divorce for Mr. Marshall and Mrs. Marshall. But she will now go by her maiden name, is that correct?" My mother nodded and the man droned on about a bunch of stuff that the parents needed to hear and I didn't. I sat there thinking about the move and about how everything is going to change tomorrow when I move to Seattle, Washington. That's Amy's home town and she wanted to move where she was close to her mom, who is now in a wheel chair and need's taken care of because Amy's father passed away about three years ago. I sighed and stood when I realized everyone else was done and was standing up to shake the hand of the balding man in the front of the room.

"Well if you are filing for divorce, who's house is the girl going to permanently live at?" The gray man asked my father, my father pointed at himself.

"She will be living with Amy and I permanently. She will visit her mother on holidays and during the summer." My father answered strongly while pulling me into his side to show his dominance. I rolled my eyes and sighed into the side of his shirt, this is going to be the longest trip in the whole universe.

After all was said and done, we walked out to the cars together, but then mom told me goodbye with a hug and a kiss and left. She didn't even bother to say goodbye to Amy or my father, what an inconsiderate person. I have never actually felt any real mother and daughter love towards me mother. She is a very cold hearted person, and normally, she doesn't care about others, just herself.

"Bells." My dad said, pulling me out of my thoughts. "You can go see Brook, Torii, and Tommy before you come home. They can all stay the night since it is your last night here. I just want them to be able to get up around four since we have to be at the airport at about five-thirty. Just call me and tell me if they are coming." He said slowly and then hugged me into his side and kissed my head. I pulled away after a minute and walked over to Amy.

"Thanks for being there for my when my own mom couldn't. I think you are going to be a great mom for me. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to call you mom when we move up there. Is that okay with you?" I asked her quietly so my dad wouldn't here. She looked down at me close to tears, "I would love for you to call me mom, Bella. That is so sweet of you, thank you." She said, then pulled me into a big, bear hug. I laughed when she spun me around and then layed me down. I waved them off and walked away towards my Cooper.

I started the keys and headed to Brooks where Torii and Tommy should be at. I got to her house very quickly, it's only about 3 miles from the court house. Brook wasn't very rich, but her house was in a beautiful subdivision and it was three floors. I walked up the porch steps and knocked, her mom answered. She waved me in.

"They are all upstairs, Tommy and Torii included. They are so sad that you are moving baby Bells." She said patting my back, Brook's mom has called me baby Bells since she first met me. I have always been petite and short for my age. I have blue/green eyes and wavy brown hair flowing down to about my shoulder blades. I am pretty pale except for the summer, like right now.

"Thanks, Stella. I will make sure to say goodbye when I leave." I trotted up the steps and down the hall to the third floor door. I heard music and laughing, so they seemed to be having fun without me. But I waved it off and opened the door and walked up the stairs. I was greeted by Tommy picking me up and spinning me around in a circle while locking me in one of his famous bear hugs. He smiled at me with a crooked smile that made all the girls at the high school swoon. All but me, Tommy was more like my beautiful brother. With his shaggy dirty blonde hair, and his piercing brown eyes that were beautiful. He was tall and well built. He has been the captain of our High School football team since he was a sophomore.

"Put me down Tommy, I will tell your sister to kick your ass!" I shouted at him while Torii, his twin sister, just laughed at us and got up to literally kick him in the butt. He surrendered and put me down while messing up my hair in the process. I growled at him and pointed to my hair that was now in a big fuzz ball on the top of my head.

"Sorry, baby Bells. I just had to mess up that gorgeous head of hair you got there honey." He said with a little puppy dog pout that was so not working. I rolled my eyes and went to sit in Brook's lap and she hugged me and looked very sad. This might be the last time that I ever see Brook when I leave here tomorrow. I smiled at her and layed down across the whole couch so no one could sit down. I laughed when the twins sat down on my stomach.

The rest of the night was spent watching movies, going downstairs to eat, and then playing truth or dare like we were in the sixth grade. I got dared to lick Tommy's foot and take off my clothes so I was only in my bra and underwear for the rest of the game. Tommy always chose truth so it was pretty easy on him. Everyone else chose truth too, it seems like I'm the only person willing to do stuff that's really stupid. When I told all of them that they could stay over, they all said yes excitedly and called there parents asking if they could. They all were aloud, so I got my phone to call my dad.

"Hello?"

"Hey, dad. I was just calling to say that Tommy, Torii and Brook are all staying the night." I told him.

"Alright, just call me when you are on your way so I can set everything up." He said into the speaker on the other end of the line.

"Sure can do pops. See you then" I said, then hung up the phone and told everyone that they needed to go home, get there stuff and meet me at my house.

"Tommy, stop at the video store and get the scariest movies you can find." I told him, he and Torii then walked out the door and down to Torii's jeep Cherokee and down the road to there house and then headed to the video store to get pee your pants movies.

"Brook, you can just pack and then ride with me since we are already at your house. I will be right here, so hurry up." I shooed her up the stairs and five minutes later she was back down the stairs. We walked out to my car, she got into the passenger seat and threw her stuff in the back. I turned on the car and got the music pumping. We sang and danced the whole way to my house. Laughing when we would miss a note or mess up on the song, we have always been this way. We pulled into my driveway and turned down the volume. I got her bag out of the back and then walked up to the front porch and through the door. My dad was sitting on the couch watching sports center and Amy was in the kitchen making something that smelled mouth watering.

"Hey mom, what are you making that smells amazing!" I said, remembering to say mom and going to put Brook's bag down on the counter, going over to the pot with the food. I lifted up the pot lid to take a peak inside, but Amy smacked my hand away.

"Not now, baby girl. It's a surprise for you and your friends since it is your last night in this house. But don't worry you have the rest of the night to hang out. This is going to be a little longer. I know it's late, but you all are going to need a big feast before bed." She said, winking at me and then turning back to the pot to stir and then added another ingredient.

Tommy and Torii arrived about fifteen minutes later, we all sat down and ate. Then we went upstairs and they watched me pack away the last of my belongings and layed out an outfit for the drive tomorrow and for the flight. I put on my pajamas and then we all went downstairs to watch a movie, Twilight. Before I knew it, I was asleep on Tommy's shoulder and I was being woke up by my parent's alarm upstairs. T hat meant it was time to go.

"uh" We all groaned in union as we got up and went to go change. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and did my makeup before I put on my clothes. When I got to the front door, everyone else was putting on there shoes and coats. Brook was already misty eyed and so was Torii, Tommy looked torn. I smiled briefly at them before I charged Brook for a hug, I was crying myself.

"Brook, I will be back on Holidays and over the summer to visit my mom. We can hang out then, I promise. You will always be my best friend, my first ever nice person I met here." I was still squeezing her, but let go so I could hug Torii. "Torii, you are an amazing friend. You are one of the best, and I couldn't have been happier that I met you and Tommy. You guys are all the best friends I could ever have. Don't forget me guys. I love you."

I walked up to Tommy and he looked away. I reached up and pulled his chin so he was looking back at me. He was crying, he was trying to hide it, but I saw straight through him. I started crying harder, so he picked me up in his famous bear hugs and then he cried into my shoulder. Hard. He was shaking from crying so hard. "Tommy, I love you so much. Remember that, you are the brother I never had. I will miss you, call me everyday and tell me about everything that happened. I want a play by play." I leaned in to kiss his cheek, but he moved to fast and made me kiss his lips. I didn't pull away, but it's not like it was a good kiss, I just didn't want him to feel bad. It was a simple kiss not passionate, but I had to pull away to breathe.

He smiled down at me when it was over, we were both breathing heavy, almost panting. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Now that's one heck of a first kiss, Bella." Then he gave me one more chaste kiss and then a hug and walked out the front door without one more glance. I turned to Brook and Torii and there mouths were wide open in shock. I was still sad, so I hugged them with a few more goodbyes and then they pulled out of the driveway and that was our goodbye.

My dad walked out of the house with Amy behind him, then they locked up the house and walked out to meet me. "You just follow us to the airport, they are going to fly our cars down within the next two weeks after we get there. I will see you in about a half hour honey." He hugged then kissed my head. Amy walked up and hugged me next.

"Love you, Sweetie." Then pulled away, I smiled up at her shyly I pulled and looked at her, "I love you, Mom." Then walked over to my car and turned on the radio. I danced the whole way there and I didn't even realized we had gotten there until I saw the big plane fly overhead. I got out of the car and kissed it goodbye for another 2 weeks. I would use the rental car that my father got me until then. I sighed as I walked into the airport and put the luggage on a cart to carry to the baggage lay away.

After about 2 hours we were on our way to our gate to get onto the plane, they should be calling for us any minute.

"Flight 122 to Seattle is now boarding. It should be taking off in about twenty minutes." The overhead loud speaker said. We started rushing and just made it in time to go through the gate, they closed behind us. We took our seats, me in the middle of my dad and Amy. Apparently they got into a fight on the way here and weren't speaking. But they would be making up soon, my dad had a soft spot in him for Amy, unlike my mother. The whole way there it was silence. No one talked. I pulled my ipod out of my bag and hit shuffle to a random song, then pulled out my book. I was kind of happy we were going to seattle, it's the closest place to my favorite story book setting. But I wasn't going to obsess.

It was 8 hours later that we landed in the airport of Seattle, there was a rental car waiting for us when we got off the plane. We got our stuff and headed to our new gated community. It was a very expensive house in an awesome neighborhood. My dad is rich and so is my mom or Amy, that's what makes me so happy about this. We pulled up to the house and I could not believe how big it was. It was 4 stories plus a basement and it looked like a castle. We were the only house around for another half mile down the street. It was light gray stone on the outside, with the circular driveway and a fountain in the middle. It looked like something off of a fairytale. I was in heaven. We had our butlers get our bags while I headed to my room.

I picked out my bedding before we moved and it was just what I wanted. Black comforter with black and white flower pillows and the walls were a purple. It made the whole room come together, and I loved it. I had a huge room with two closets and my bed was king sized. I sighed as I sat down on my comfortable bed and layed back to bring my thoughts together.

I don't know how long I was thinking when my Father yelled up and told me it was time to get to bed because I had to get up for school tomorrow. I groaned, great, my first day and probably no one will like me. I went to the bathroom to wash my face and put on my pajamas. I brushed my teeth quickly and heard my phone beep. I walked in and checked my Blackberry pearl, I had one text message from Brook and One from Tommy. I sighed and opened up Brooks message:

B,

I miss you, when will you call me? You havent told me anything about your new house and I am dying to know!

Tommy misses you, he said he just texted you. I wish you were still here Bella.

Love you, text or call soon!

love, Brook.

I texted her back telling her about everything that happened on the flight and how I have to get up early and go to school tomorrow already. I told her I missed her too and would call her later. Then I opened up Tommy's text message and was shocked when I read the whole thing, it said...:

Bella

Miss you like crazy. That kiss was insane, I was wishing that you would text or call after you got there but I am pretty sure you are already back and you are just avoiding me.

Just please text me back, the suspence is killing me. I haven't told you this yet, but I love you B.

From && much love, Tommy.

I always knew he liked me more than a friend, but never new that he loved me. This is a big bump in the road and just makes everything more complicated. I growled into my pillow and muttered, "great!" Then I layed my phone on the bed side table and turned off my lamp. I went to bed having this feeling that something was going to change tomorrow. I don't know what it was but I dreamed of a Bronze headed boy that was smiling at me with the most gorgeous crooked smile I had ever seen.

My oh my, he was amazing.


End file.
